


Black and Blue

by idgaf



Series: Kylux Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bathtubs, Bruises, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: The injury to his throat is worst of all.He doesn't think it's necessarily the pain; his bruises are sore and irritating but he can cope with that with little to no emotional damage. No, the real pain comes from the meaning behind the act itself.Kylo had choked him.Kylo had maybe tried to kill him.





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Синяки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204266) by [Galan_Rumos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos)



The water scalds Hux's skin when he slowly lowers himself into the bath. Usually, he uses the sonics; he isn't a fan of wasting water, even on a ship like the Supremacy. That's something he picked up during his years in the low levels of the navy, he thinks, one of those things you can't shake no matter how hard you try. Still, even the great General Hux can break routine once in a while and, if you ask him, he thinks he's earned the right to a nice, hot bath.

His body is aching in a way it hasn't done in years. When he was a child and his father would beat him mercilessly, this sort of dull, near numb pain was something he learned to block out with practice - and Hux had a lot of that - but it's been a long time since his father has taken his belt to him and now, he finds, he's lost that discipline.

Tainted and distorted by the ripples, Hux's skin shimmers black and blue under the water. It's his right arm mostly; it's mottled with bruises from his wrist to his elbow. His ribs are darkened, too, where he wasn't quick enough to save himself before he crashed into the control panel. They hurt a lot more than his arm does and he thinks that maybe they might be broken, or fractured, at least. Really, he should take a trip down to the med bay, but that would be humiliating - and Hux has had enough humiliation for one day.

The injury to his throat is worst of all.

He doesn't think it's necessarily the pain; his bruises are sore and irritating but he can cope with that with little to no emotional damage. No, the real pain comes from the meaning behind the act itself.

Kylo had choked him.

Kylo had maybe tried to kill him.

Hux closes his eyes and lets himself sink under the water. His professionally cut, work appropriate hair floats out around him like a red crown, glowing in the low lighting of his own, personal refresher. The movement of his hair tickles his scalp and the nape of his neck pleasantly and here, under the water, everything seems a lot more peaceful, his thoughts a lot less chaotic.

While the relationship between he and Kylo has never been strictly stable, or conventional, or healthy, they've never hurt each other - not intentionally, at least, and never physically. If he wanted, Kylo could destroy Hux and there wouldn't be much Hux could do to stop him. The power imbalance has always been there - lurking, deadly and dangerous, just waiting to strike one of them down - but Kylo has never used it to his advantage. Not until today, at least.

It hurts more than Hux could ever truly express, but then again, just moments before Kylo's attack, hadn't Hux considered killing him?

It wasn't a fleeting thought, either. Hux had grabbed for his blaster. If Kylo hadn't sturred, maybe he wouldn't have been around to hurt Hux in return.

Thinking about it now, with the air in his lungs burning for release, Hux doesn't think he would have pulled the trigger.

Hux was angry and he was breaking; for far too long Kylo had been growing distant and while Hux had little to no connection to the force, he could feel his lover being swayed, inching closer to the light - inching closer to her.

That damned scavenger girl. He doesn't know how, but this is her doing, this is her fault. Kylo - who, while unstable, had once been so focused and driven - has been reduced to some faltering, teary-eyed lapdog. Hux understands it in a way; they're both hurting, they're both lost, they both have issues with family, they both feel like they don't belong.

But hasn't Hux felt all of those things in his life? Hasn't he been there for Kylo when no one else was? Wasn't their shared past what tangled their twisted union together? Had it all been a lie?

No, Hux thinks, and emerges from the water, gasping for breath. His eyes sting from lack of oxygen, his ribs scream out in pain. He feels shaky now and suddenly he regrets the bath. It's done nothing to help him calm down and everything to trap him in his own, toxic mind. He should have returned to the bridge and demanded order and obedience upon his own ship, not scurried off to his room like a kicked pup. None of this has been helpful at all.

Hux climbs out of the tub and wraps his waist in a warm, fluffy towel. He doesn't bother to rub himself down, instead choosing to head straight to bed. He'll lay there and air dry if he has to; he doesn't have the energy for effort. Not now with his heart splintering in two.

He presses the button and the door to the refresher slides open to reveal Kylo, suited up in that ridiculous outfit, standing beside Hux's bed.

Their bed.

For a moment, all they do is stare. They've talked since the battle on Crait but not about anything of substance and definitely not with Hux near naked. Hux isn't sure how he feels about the prospect of Kylo seeing him naked.

Hux opens his mouth to say something - what, he's not sure - but his eyes catch on Kylo's expression and he watches, blood running cold, as the _Supreme Leader_ 's eyes rake down his battered body.

Kylo pales and looks away.

They say nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
